Towers of Lumeth
The Towers of Lumeth are a set of three towers which sit in the Small Kingdoms, within the kingdom of Lumeth of the Towers. They appear to be a set of enormously powerful sorcery talismans which are protected by immense amounts of high-order wizardry. The towers are unadorned smooth, windowless grey cylinders. They are spaced to form the corners of an equilateral triangle with; northeast, northwest, and south. Two are approximately three hundred feet high and end in rounded, smooth tops; the northeast"Tue 19 Oct 2010 11:45:53a sff.people.lwe post titled Re: Vond Draining Lumeth Source tower is broken, ending in a diagonal break about two hundred feet up. The material from which the exteriors are built is unfamiliar, appearing to be neither stone or metal but some substance intermediate between the two. The broken tower exposes the interior and is described as: The towers came under wider scrutiny after Vond discovered he could tap into the towers, or an object very close to them, as an alternate source of power for his warlockry. After Vond was Called, the only other individual he shared his secret with, Sterren of Semma, became concerned about the consequences other warlocks becoming involved in the Small Kingdoms and using the Towers. Thus he sent The Vondish Ambassador to gather information on the Towers which drew the attention of the Wizards' Guild, who claimed that they originated as an organization under the Holy Kingdom of Ethshar to protect the Towers. The god Unniel the Discerning claims the Towers serve to hold back the noxious gases which surround the World. The Towers were at the center of the old Holy Kingdom of Ethshar when it comprised the entirety of the habitable portion of the World and were thus at the centre of the habitable World. The habitable area expanded asymmetrically, permitting settlement of the area that became the Northern Empire and eventually the area that has since become the Hegemony. This asymmetric expansion means that the Towers are no longer at the center of the habitable World..http://www.ethshar.com/serials/?p=47#comment-3485.Wed 20 Oct 2010 19:14 GMT sff.people.lwe post titled Re: Vond Draining Lumeth Source The Towers were created over 5000 years ago using sorcery, a feat generally attributed to the gods and demons. The purpose of towers is to create breathable air for the World. Orginally, the World was covered in poisonous greenish-yellow gases. Northern magic broke off the top of one of towers during the Great War for some unknown reason. The Wizards' Guild claims one of its responsibilities is to guard the towers from further attacks (The Vondish Ambassador, pg 191). The towers are the last of three sets of devices that once provide breathable air in the World by holding back the poisonous gasses which surround it, the other two sets having been destroyed centuries ago.Mon 18 Oct 2010 11:39:43p sff.people.lwe post titled Re: Vond Draining Lumeth Source There are currently no known means to replace the towers if they were destroyed or otherwise cease to function. Wizardry has no known spells which could manage the task and no known mortal sorcerers are capable of the feat if any ever were. While it is said that the gods and demons created the original towers they are unable to create new ones."Tue 19 Oct 2010 01:57:11a sff.people.lwe post titled Re: Vond Draining Lumeth Source Category:Sorcerous Talisman Category:Small Kingdoms Landmarks